Drabble Mania
by Sean2
Summary: Ganz viele lustige Drabbles ;) Müssten jetzt so dreiundzwanzig sein. (Erm, hä? 23 Drabbles? Ein Illuminat hier? Achtung, Pyramiden und Ellipsen im Sonderverkauf ;))
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Die Charas gehören alle Mama JKR und die Handlung ist alleine meiner kranken Fantasie entsprungen!

* * *

"Harry?"  
"Hm?"  
"Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede, Schatz!"  
"Okay", ein entnervter und geschaffter Harry, mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn sah Hermine an.  
"Komm, jetzt sei brav und steck ihn nochmal rein!"  
"Ächz Schon wieder? Ich kann nicht ..."  
"Argh Potter. Was ist denn daran so schwierig?" Hermine fuhr sich entnervt mit den Händen durch ihre Haare, nahm Harry bei der Hand und flüsterte ihm zärtlich ins Ohr: "Komm mein Süßer, jetzt entspann dich erstmal und dann klappt schon alles!"  
"Herm, nein ..."  
"RONHERKOMMEN! Harry kapiert es nicht, wie man die Innereien vom Truthahn mit nem Löffel rausholt!"  


* * *

Hm, hätte ich am Anfang vielleicht erwähnen sollen, das Hermine und Harry ein Thanksgiving-Essen vorbereiten? *zwinker*  
Achja, Reviews sind wie immer sehr sehr gern gesehen ,)


	2. Drabble 2

So, jetzt ist dann hier mal mein zweites Drabble. Wenn ihr auch fleissig reviewt kommt vielleicht demnächst noch mehr. Achja, Disclaimer findet ihr beim ersten Drabble.

* * *

Der Körper von Ron Weasley versteifte sich zuerst nur sacht, aber dann vollkommen. Er konnte es genau spüren, dass sich dort etwas in seinem Darm bewegte. Was er fühlte tat wirklich gut. Niemals zuvor hatte er solche Gefühle voller Glück und Wohlbefinden erlebt. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und fing leise an zu stöhnen und zu schwitzen, als es sich aus seinem Poloch hinausbewegte. Er musste sich irgendwo abstützen so gut war es. Ohne es zu merken, fing er ganz laut an zu stöhnen.   
"Kriegst du beim Klogang jetzt nen Orgasmus?" rief Harry schelmisch und hämmerte gegen die Klotür.

* * *

Review nicht vergessen. Auch nur ein kleines *hundeblickaufsetz* 


	3. Drabble 3

Hab direkt noch ein weiteres Drabble geschrieben. Wer den Disclaimer sucht, findet ihn beim ersten Kapitel ;) Ansonsten, viel Spaß hiermit

* * *

Harry hatte sich auf sein Bett im Schlafsaal zurückgezogen und hoffte, wenigstens hier sicher vor ihr zu sein. Kaum hatte er es sich gemütlich gemacht, ging jedoch die Tür einen Spalt auf und ein roter Haarschopf kam hindurch, lief freudestrahlend auf Harry zu und setzte sich neben ihn voller Vorfreude. "Du Harry" flüsterte Ginny und strich ihm durch die Haare "zeigst du ihn mir bitte nochmal? Er ist doch sooooo groß!" "Nagut, aber nur kurz. Hier bitte!" Ginny lief vor Freude rot an und erschrak sich, als Ron auf einmal auftauchte.  
"Oh, Ron. Harry zeigt mir gerade seinen Tetris Highscore!"

* * *

Nene, kommt mir das nur so vor, oder sind alle meine Drabbles so versaut? So, und jetzt will ich auch einmal Reviews haben, die nicht von der allerliebsten Cygna-San sind. BITTTÖÖÖ 


	4. Drabble4

Hehe, ist ja anscheinend ganz einfach, an ein paar Reviews zu kommen. Naja, dann danke ich mal meiner Leserschaft (besonders Mory, Choga, BlueFullMoon und Alien *ganzdollknuddel ;)) und gebe euch noch einen meiner weiteren krankhaften geistigen Ergüsse (Disclaimer gibts beim ersten Chap):

* * *

Eigentlich wollte es Hermine ja nicht mehr machen. Sie kam sich danach immer so ausgenutzt vor. Aber als sie den bittenden Blick in den Augen von Ginny gesehen hatte, wurde sie schwach und konnte ihr einfach nicht widerstehen. So lag Ginny jetzt fast vollkommen nackt in ihrer ganzen Schönheit vor Hermine und wartete gespannt auf die folgenden Ereignisse. Als Hermine die Jüngere dann leicht mit ihren Fingern berührte, stöhnte diese sofort angenehm auf. "Bitte, tiefer!" bat sie, mit fast flehendem Blick. Als Hermine ihrer Aufforderung gehorchte, wurde das Stöhnen noch viel lauter. "Du kannst einfach wunderbar massieren!" hauchte Ginny sanft.

* * *

Muss ich jetzt nochmal erwähnen, dass ich mich über Reviews freue? 


	5. Drabble5

@ Choga: Äh, ja danke. Ist gut. IST GUT. Du kannst mich jetzt wieder loslassen. Danke fürs Knuddeln, tat gut ;=) Und ja, ich kann noch atmen und schreiben. Auch wenn mir manchmal die Gedanken ausgehen.  
Disclaimer gibt es weiter vorne. Ansonsten, mal wieder viel Spaß:

* * *

Warum hat er das nur getan? Harry hätte doch auch andere Möglichkeiten gegeben, als diese eine Entscheidung damals. Aber nein, er musste es ja unbedingt machen. Wahrscheinlich nur, weil Ron sich dafür entschieden hatte. Aber trotzdem hätte er wissen müssen, was auf ihn zukam. Jetzt saß er nun in die Ecke gedrängt da und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Jede Bewegung zuviel, könnte ihn wieder ins Unheil stürzen. Er hoffte nur, dass dieser Alptraum schnell vorbeigehen würde. Aber so wie er es schon aus Erfahrung wusste, würde es noch viele Male passieren. Warum hatte er Wahrsagerei bei Trelawney belegt?

* * *

Reviews sind immer wieder gerne gesehen 


	6. Drabble6

@ choga: Knuddel mich doch einfach, so lange du willst. Vielleicht kommen mir dann immer mehr Ideen ;) Und wo ich die hernehme, verrate ich nicht!

@ talina: Ähm, mich bewundern? Für meine kranke Fantasie? Sowas nettes hat mir noch nie jemand gesagt. *froi* *auchmalknuddel*

Disclaimer gibt es natürlich wieder vorne. Den Rest hier:

* * *

Harrys Mund, dessen Lippen vor Aufregung leicht zitterten und noch einmal schnell von der Zunge befeuchtet wurden, bewegten sich langsam aber stetig auf das Ding zu, dass Ron ihm hinhielt. Kurz bevor Harry's Lippen es aber berührten, zuckte er angstvoll zurück, was Ron ein Stöhnen entbrachte. "Harry, bitte. Es wird dir schon gefallen. Soll ich es nochmal waschen?" "Nein, nein. Meinst du, dass alle damit einverstanden sind, wenn ich es mache?" "Harry, natürlich werden es nicht alle mögen. Aber wir sind jetzt schon so weit gegangen, da ist es doch ganz einfach, wenn du einen Zug aus der Wasserpfeife nimmst!"

* * *

Ja ey, wo sind denn meine kleinen Reviews? *gugugu* ;) *sfg* (Oh Mensch werd ich infantil) 


	7. Drabble7

@ choga: Oh, danke *froi* Von dir höre ich solche Sachen doch immer wieder gerne *reknuddel*

@ Talina: Tja, jeder hat irgendwie seine Lieblinge ;) Aber hast ja einen schönen Gedankengang hingelegt, den ich auch irgendwie erhofft hatte. Hoffentlich gefällt dir das hier. Und zu Snape und Harry oder Dumbledore überleg ich mir mal was.

Disclaimer siehe vorne. Muss ich noch mehr sagen? 

* * *

Das Wasserrauschen wirkte beruhigend auf Harry während er neben Ron und Seamus unter der Dusche stand und sich einseifte. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick zu Seamus hinschweifen und bemerkte etwas, was er mit einem leisen Pfeifen anerkennend begutachtete. "Das sieht ja wirklich gut aus Seamus." meinte er, worauf dieser sofort vollkommen rot anlief. "Das sind ja mindestens 20 cm" konnte Ron sich mit Lob nicht zurückhalten und fragte keck: "Machst du da irgendein bestimmtes Training für?" "Naja, ich mach halt die normalen Übungen mit ner Hantel. Aber mein Oberarm bringt es noch nicht auf soviel, wenn du ein Massband drumlegst."

* * *

Jaja, was die Männer so unter der Dusche machen. Ich hoffe doch, dass ist euch ein Review wert, oder? 


	8. Drabble8

@ Talina: Okay, komm. Jetzt beruhig dich erstmal. Alles wird gut ;) Kenn den Film leider nicht und weiß deshalb auch nicht, wie Seamus da aussieht.  
Hast du dir sowas gedacht, oder gefällt dir Dumbledore hier nicht? ;)

Wer den Disclaimer sucht, findet ihn vorne. Wie oft muss ich denn das noch sagen?

* * *

Dumbledore stellte sich vor dem Lehrerkollegium auf, das vollständig an dem großen Tisch in der großen Halle saß und sah in voller Erwartung an. Langsam ging Dumbeldore jedes einzelne Gesicht durch und sah ernst in die Augen seiner Kollegen. Zuerst langsam und leise, dann immer lauter werdend, fing er an zu reden: "Meine lieben Kollegen. Wie ihr alle wisst, gibt es im Moment nichts wirklich erfreuliches zu berichten, von unserem Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord. Wahrscheinlich habt ihr auch dieses eine Gerücht gehört, was im Moment herumgeistert. Und ich will damit reinen Tisch machen: Ja, ich kann nicht Fahrrad fahren!"

* * *

Achtung Sonderangebot: Machen Sie noch heute ihr Review und wenn Sie nett sind, kriegen Sie vielleicht als Dankeschön ein Drabble ihres Lieblingspairings ;) 


	9. Drabble9

@ Talina: Nun der zweite Teil deiner Bestellung. Viel Spaß damit ;)

* * *

Severus Snape lag zufrieden auf seinem Bett. Auf einmal riss er seine Augen wütend auf, richtete sich halb auf und fixierte Harry, der sich in seiner Nähe befand. "Potter, Sie sind schon wieder zu früh gekommen. Können Sie etwa nicht länger warten?" Der Angesprochene wurde rot und weil er Snape nicht in die Augen sehen konnte, blickte er auf dessen unbeharrte, muskulöse Brust. "Potter, jetzt sehen Sie mich nicht schon wieder so an, als ob Sie noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen hätten! Jetzt gehen Sie aber!" Beim Umdrehen schwor sich Harry, Severus nicht mehr bei seinem Mittagsschlaf zu stören.

* * *

*SnapeBlickaufssetz* Wo sind die Reviews *GRRR* 


	10. Drabble10

@ alien: Ich beleidige den Severus Snape? Ne, also wirklich. Du musst doch nicht alles so bitterernst nehmen ;)

@ Talina: Was Harry von Snape will? Hm, wie wäre es denn so mit Einzelunterricht? ;)) Aber danke für das Liedersingen und den applaudieren. Fühl mich irgendwie geehrt.

@ Cygna: Nana, wir wollen hier doch keine intimen Details verbreiten, oder etwa doch? Wie geht es denn eigentlich deiner Haut so? Meine ist noch zum Teil rot ;)

@ Choga: Danke, dass du mir wenigstens eine Hand freigibst. Aber da ich doch so gerne 10-Finger-blind schreibe: Krieg ich BITTÄÄÄHHHH noch die andere Hand. Hier hast du sogar direkt zweimal Hermine und Ginny. Viel Spaß ;)

Disclaimer gibt es wie immer ganz weit vorne.

* * *

Langsam näherte sich der rothaarige Wuschelkopf ihrer älteren Freundin, die wieder einmal hinter ein Buch versunken war.  
"Duuuh Hermine?"  
"Hm, was ist denn Ginny? Stör mich bitte nicht."  
"Ähm. Du bist doch so eine äähh erfahrene Frau, oder?"  
"Ginny, ich bin halt älter und hab auch schon mehr erlebt. Was willst du denn?" meinte Hermine genervt.  
"Naja, du weißt ja. Es gibt da ja so'ne bestimmte Sache ..."  
"Das ist schon möglich ..."  
"Äh, ich wollte nur wissen, ob das wirklich so weh tut, das ..." *nuschel*  
"Nein, Ginny. Ein Piercing tut auch nicht mehr weh als ein normales Ohrloch!"

* * *

Und, wo habt ihr jetzt schon wieder dran gedacht? *SFG*

Achja, mein drittes Kapitel zur anderen Story ist jetzt auch da. Wollt ihr das nicht auch mal reviewen? *liebguck* 


	11. Drabble11

Oh, schon wieder Herm und Ginny. Irgendwie ist das mein Lieblingspairing geworden:

* * *

Hermine räkelte sich noch ein wenig auf den Bett von Ginny, bis sie bequem lag und sah Ginny an, von der sie schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet wurde. 'Vielleicht hätte ich nicht gerade das fast durchsichtige Nachthemd anziehen sollen!' dachte sie noch schnell, aber schon fragte Ginny: "Du, Herm? Wenn du es denn machst, gibt es da ne bestimmte Bewegung, die du mit dem Zauberstab machst, damit du glücklich wirst?" "Ach, Ginny. Die pauschale Bewegung gibt es nicht. Am besten drehst du den Stab immer so im Kreis und irgendwann merkst du, dass du mit deinem Stab ein Feuerwerk entfachst!"

* * *

Irgendwie ist es am Ende doch ziemlich zweideutig geworden, oder etwa nicht? 


	12. Drabble12

@ talina: Oh, nein. Das tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht süchtig machen. Aber ich hab hier noch immer so sieben Stück rumliegen. Meinst du, die kann ich noch an die Frau bringen? ;))

@ choga: Okay, danke schön. Hab mich schon beinahe gewundert, wofür du meine Hände brauchst ;) Ey, was für nen Training hast du denn? Kein Problem, ich schreib gerne Drabbles.

Nur mal so ein kleiner Hinweis: Im Moment gehen mir ein wenig die Ideen aus. Ausserdem schreibe ich an meiner anderen Story "Was wäre wenn". Könnt euch ja auch mal die durchlesen und dann was reviewen. Cu

Diesmal nicht "Kevin allein zu Haus" sondern "Harry allein im Bett" *SFG*:

* * *

'Ah, das hat mal wieder gut getan!' dachte ein vollkommen zufriedener Harry, der sich langsam in die Kissen seines Himmelbettes einkuschelte. So gut war es lange nicht mehr gewesen. Aber nachdem ihm Ron ein paar Tipps gegeben hatte, wie er es am besten schafft, möglich viel rauszuholen, konnte er sich meistens nicht mehr zurückhalten. Knapp unter seinem Bauchnabel hatte er noch einen kleinen weißen Fleck. So fuhr er mit der Hand über seinen nackten Oberkörper und steckte sich den Finger in den Mund um ihn abzulecken. Ach, wie lecker doch die Zuckerwatte schmeckte, die er aus der Küche herausgeholt hatte.

* * *

Sagt mal, kann ich eigentlich noch normal sein, wenn ich sowas schreibe? *irre grins* 


	13. Drabble13

Huhu, da bin ich wieder. Hatte ein wenig Besuch und so wenig Zeit um was online zu stellen. Aber diesmal direkt wieder vier ;)

@ choga: Na, dann hab ich ja nochmal Glück gehabt. Tanzen in einem Verein ist nichts für mich. Da geh ich doch lieber zu Tanzpartys in der Tanzschule hier ;)

@ cygna: Das freut mich jetzt aber, dass du sowas sagst ;) Du willst Reviews? Na schau mer mal :P

@ Talina: Gürtellinie? Was wessen denn? Jaja, die andere Story ist ein wenig slashig aber nicht so wirklich viel. Ach, les es doch einfach mal ;)

@ Kakyuu: Hast du jetzt eigentlich nur das erste Drabble gelesen? *wunder* Wir sind doch alle irgendwie krank. Sorry, wenn ich jetzt deine Illusion zerstöre.

Ach ja, wie schön ist es doch immer, sich draussen zu "betätigen":

* * *

Erschöpft und ausgelaugt, aber trotzdem zufrieden ließ sich Harry neben Ron ins Gras gefallen. Während er sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn wischte, meinte er zu Ron: "Es ist doch immer wieder schön, es in der freien Natur zu machen. Da gibt es keinen der dich beobachtet und du kannst es so schnell machen, wie du willst!" Ron nickte nur matt und meinte "Aber irgendwie glaub ich nicht, dass ich so schnell wieder sitzen kann. Mir tut da alles weh!" Ein keuchender Draco Malfoy beugte sich zu ihnen hinunter: "Na ihr süßen Waschlappen, keine Puste mehr für noch nen Radrennen?"

* * *

Hände an die Tastaturen und Reviews her! 


	14. Drabble14

Äh ja. Lasst euren Gedanken ruhig freien Lauf. Und wenn ihr den Disclaimer wollt, lauft ganz nach vorne

* * *

Ron hatte immer noch nicht verstanden, warum sich die ganze Schule diesen Nachmittag im großen Saal versammeln sollte. Klar, es gab einige beunruhigende Dinge (wie Krankheiten), die man dabei bekommen konnte. Aber trotzdem kam ihm das komisch vor, denn jeder hier hatte es doch schon gemacht und er wusste, dass Harry und Draco sehr gut dabei waren. Aber Hermine war auch nicht schlecht dabei, dachte er wehmütig. "Und denkt immer daran, euch zu schützen. Habt immer einen Überzieher dabei, am besten aus Gummi!" rissen ihn die Worte von Madame Pomfrey aus den Gedanken. Was wusste die denn schon vom Fliegen?

* * *

Ich hoffe, das ganze war auch verständlich. Und die Reviews könnt ihr da vorne beim rausgehen auch abgeben. DANKE 


	15. Drabble15

Achja, die Jugend von heute. Schon schlimm, was die immer machen wollen:

* * *

Ron hatte schon von Anfang an kein gutes Gefühl, als er sah, wie seine Schwester mit Hermine hinter sich ihm und Harry näherten. Besonders das irre Lächeln auf den Lippen der beiden war ihm nicht geheuer. "Nun, wie habt ihr euch entscheiden? Wollt ihr es jetzt mit uns beiden gleichzeitig machen, oder nicht?" "Ähm, Herm. Also wirklich, ich glaub nicht das das die beste Idee ist" druckste Harry herum "Am liebsten mach ich es ja nur mit einer anderen Person alleine ..." "Ach, du hast doch nur Angst, dass wir beide euch im Billard schlagen können!" forderte Ginny ihn heraus.

* * *

War das wirklich so schlimm, wie ich es mir denke? 


	16. Drabble16

Zu dem Drabble hat mich Cygna inspiriert, als wir letztens in der Blauen Lagune schwimmen waren. Wie gehts eigentlich so deiner Haut? *SFG*

* * *

James Potter lag seelenruhig auf seinem Bett und döste ein wenig, als er merkte, dass ein Schatten auf ihn fiel. Zu faul um sich zu bewegen, murmelte nur er nur ein verschlafenes "Wassn los?" und dachte sich nichts wieder dabei. Erst als er ein Stöhnen vernahm und kurz darauf etwas flüssiges, klebriges auf seinen nackten Rücken tropfte, drehte er sich verstört um und erkannte Remus, der mit einem verstörten Lächeln über ihn gebeugt stand. "Musstest du schon wieder abspritzen, Remus?" meinte James und schüttelte den Kopf. "Schüttel die Cola-Flasche doch nicht so stark. Dann spritz das auch nicht beim Öffnen."

* * *

Wie gesagt, ich bin es diesmal nicht ganz allein schuld. Egal: Reviews kommen zu mir! 


	17. Drabble17

@suzy-008: Ah, eine neue Leserin *froi* Naja, wenn ich mir mal so ansehe, was ich noch zum Hochladen hab, bestimmt ;)

@Choga: Ist doch immer wieder schön, wenn Menschen sich freuen ;) Und danke für die Umarmung.

@Talina: Ja, es werden von Tag zu Tag immer mehr. Heute sind auch schon wieder neue hinzugekommen ;)

* * *

  
Immer rein und raus und rein und wieder raus. Dieses Schauspiel faszinierte Remus Lupin einfach. Er konnte irgendwie nie genug davon kriegen und war davon gebannt, was noch passieren würde. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt und es war immer wieder wunderbar, wenn es reinging. Irgendwie hatte eine Hitze von seinem Körper Besitz genommen, denn er fing an, furchtbar zu schwitzen. Die Schweißperlen liefen von seinem Kopf über seine makellose Brust hinunter bis zu den Füßen. Es war wirklich gut, dass er so einen wunderbaren Freund wie Sirius hatte, der ihn auf einen Brotbackkurs am offenen Ofen gebracht hatte. 


	18. Drabble18

Fast die ganze Stufe stand jetzt halbnackt und erwartungsvoll im Kreis um sie herum und glotzten ungläubig, was noch passieren würde. Seamus, der ziemlich in der Mitte stand, war total aufgeregt und konnte es kaum erwarten, dass es endlich losgehen würde. Wie sehr hatte er sich schon auf diesen Tag gefreut, und jetzt war er da und er konnte endlich beweisen, wie gut er war. Schon spürte er, wie ein ungeahnter Druck aufkam und es dann anfing zu spritzen. Einige schrien voller Freude auf, weil sie getroffen worden waren. Es war wirklich schön, dass die Klempner den Springbrunnen repariert hatten. 


	19. Drabble19

*dumdidum* Ich sag jetzt nix mehr ;) Disclaimer weiter vorne:

* * *

Harry und Hermine standen nur ein wenig voneinander entfernt und lagen sich zufrieden in den Armen, sahen sich aber die ganze Zeit liebevoll in die Augen. Hermine hauchte leicht: "Wie wunderbar, dich zu haben ,Geliebter" und küsste ihn sacht auf die Wange. Harry erwiderte daraufhin locker "Es ist nicht nur wunderbar dich zu haben, sondern es ist eine wahre Freude, jede Kleinigkeit deiner vollkommenen Schönheit zu bewundern, Anbetungswürdige." Zum Abschluss küsste Harry Hermine sanft auf den Mund und beide umarmten sich innig. "Das war super. Wenn ihr das auch bei der Aufführung schafft, seid ihr die Besten" meinte ihr Schauspiellehrer.

* * *

Irgendwie gefällt mir das Drabble jetzt nicht so wirklich. Ist das nicht zuuuuuu schnulzig? 


	20. Drabble20

So, jetzt hab ich mal wieder was Zeit, was hochzuladen. Achja, um euch ein wenig neidisch zu machen: Ich bin ca 150 Seiten vor Ende von HP 5 ;)

@ suzy-008: Nicht schnulzig? Na dann ist es ja gut :) Was meinst du denn mit Jubiläumsdrabble? *wunder*

@ Kakyuu: Thx. Ne, meine Fantasie ist im Moment auch schön ganz krank. Da kann ein bestandenes Abitur auch nicht helfen ;)

@ Sky: Oh, was Neues ;) Danke für das Review. Wir sind doch alle irgendwie süchtig *smile*

@ choga: Nen bösen PC hast du da aber *fingerzeig* Mal abwarten, wie dir die neuen vier gefallen ;)

* * *

Harry war sich seiner Entscheidung schon lange sicher. Jetzt musste er sie nur noch gut formuliert an die weibliche Person richten, für die sie gedacht waren. Er hätte diese Sache schon vor langer Zeit hinter sich bringen können, aber immer wenn er dachte, jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt wurde er durch irgendjemanden gestört und davon abgehalten. Aber jetzt saß er ruhig neben Hermine und es konnte nichts mehr passieren. Nur noch einmal tief durchatmen und dann war es auch schon geschehen. Trotzdem hatte er irgendwie Angst.   
"Professor McGonagall, ich hab meine Hausaufgaben nicht!" brachte er dann doch über die Lippen.

* * *

Okay, bin jetzt mal vom normalen Thema meiner Drabbles abgewichen, aber ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. Review nicht vergessen. 


	21. Drabble21

Oh, äh. Da bin ich wohl doch mal in Endzeit- und Horrordrabble abgedriftet. Hoffe, ihr nehmt es mir nicht allzu übel. Disclaimer ist ausverkauft:

* * *

Auf einmal tauchte ein wildfremder Mann vor ihnen auf. Er war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet und hatte eine weiße Maske auf, hinter der man ein irres Lachen hörte. In seiner Hand hielt er ein Messer fest, auf dem sich das letzte Licht vom Mond widerspiegelte. Hermine schrie entsetzt auf und wollte davonrennen, während Harry einfach nur den Mund offenstehen hatte und mit großen Augen den Mann beobachtete, der langsam auf sie zukam. Mit jedem Schritt, den er machte, wichen beide immer weiter zurück, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging. Verängstigt sahen sich beide an und machten schnell den Scream-Film aus.

* * *

Muss ich das mit den Reviews nochmal erklären? ;) 


	22. Drabble22

Ich glaub, hierfür werden mich bestimmt einige steinigen wollen:

* * *

Harry konnte nicht glauben, wen er da vor sich sah. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er bisher alles auf der Welt gesehen hatte, doch was er da jetzt gerade sah, war schlimmer als alles andere. Das was er sah, erzeugte in ihm ein Gefühl der Übelkeit, dass er sich beinahe übergeben musste. Doch er fing an wild um sich zu treten und laut durch die Gegend zu schreien. Es war viel schlimmer, als Voldemort vor sich zu sehen und Harry konnte es einfach nicht ertragen. "Harry, hast du etwa wieder Küblbock im Fernsehen gesehen?" fragte eine sehr besorgte Ginny.

* * *

Ganz klein mach und Reviews warte 


	23. Drabble23

Schweigend standen sie alle ums Grab herum versammelt. Keiner wagte es irgendein Wort zu sprechen, so geschockt waren sie noch von den Dingen die passiert waren. Es waren auch einige Lehrer gekommen. Nur Seamus fehlte noch. Aber irgendwie glaubte keiner daran, dass er noch erscheinen würde. Sie wussten ja alle, wo er sich befand und es war nicht zu glauben, dass er davon demnächst zurückkam. Hermine konnte sich auf einmal nicht mehr zurückhalten und fing an, laut zu schluchzen. Harry nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm und flüsterte "Herm, reiß dich doch bitte zusammen. Wir beerdigen hier doch nur Krätze." 


End file.
